Recomeço e Descobertas JA
by CeliYep
Summary: Jorge sente a ausência do irmão Fred tão intensamente que por muito tempo falta-lhe ânimo, mas com o tempo sente-se inspirado a reabir a "Gemialidades Weasley" como um tributo ao irmão. Conta com a ajuda da família, dos amigos, especialmente de Angelina.


_Recomeço e Descobertas_

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Jorge Weasley, Angelina Johnson e Lino Jordan  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>Oneshot / Romance / Amizade. **Classificação:** K

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados dos livros da saga/série Harry Potter, de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Os fatos mencionados a seguir seguem um ponto de vista que não diz respeito a autoria original mas sim a utilização da caracteristicas e nomenclatura.

* * *

><p>A <em>Gemialidades Weasley<em>, a loja de logros mais popular do beco diagonal inicialmente não passava de uma idealização dos irmãos Fred e Jorge mas com um talento imenso para a criação de novos produtos acabou por deslanchar com a ajuda financeira de Harry.

Mesmo durante a repressão que antecedeu a guerra continuou vendendo bastante. Isso até o dia da batalha final. Jorge e Fred que faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix se dispuseram prontamente a ajudar no combate lutaram bravamente, o que foi de fato determinante para salvar muitas vidas, até Fred ser atingido enquanto defendia com o irmão Percy uma das entradas do castelo. Uma perca de fato irreparávela dor parecia tão recente quando se podia imaginar. Jorge sentiu-se cada vez mais responsável por manter o negócio que elaborou com o irmão. De fato não via graça em praticamente nada, mas sabia que o irmão não o perdoaria de permitisse que alunos fossem a Hogwarts sem um bom suplemento de nugá-sangra-nariz para escapar das aulas de História da Magia.

Um ano se passou até que se dispôs a colocar as coisas no lugar. Teve ajuda de toda a sua família, que estavam igualmente ocupados com tudo que precisou ser reparado e iniciado que por mais tempo que dispusessem muito ainda havia a ser feito.

Seus amigos da época da escola não mediram esforços para ajudá-lo. No segundo dia de organização teve a ajuda de Lino e Angelina, organizaram durante todo o dia incontáveis mercadorias em caixas para o descarte, precisava repor o estoque. Lino não ficou por muito tempo precisava organizar seu programa de estréia na RRB. Encaixotou mais algumas poções e foi falar com Jorge:

-A gente se vê amanhã, mano, desculpa por não ajudar mais, mas o programa é logo-logo,entende, né? não deixe de ouvir, certo?

-Relaxa, e bom programa. –Riu com o questionamento do amigo.-Acha mesmo que não ouviria?

Lino deu um tapinha no ombro de Jorge e foi até a saída dos fundos da loja onde Angelina estava empilhando algumas caixas, beijo-lhe o rosto ela socou brincalhona o ombro do amigo enquanto caia no riso sendo acompanhada por Lino que despediu-se e saiu pela porta.

– Até amanhã Lina. -Falou Jordan.-

-Até! –Ela respondeu ainda rindo enquanto empilhava mais algumas caixas com alguns floreios de sua varinha.

Jorge deixou a limpeza das prateleiras de lado e foi até ela mirando-a com um olhar cansado.

–Acho que é hora de descansarmos, foi muito trabalho para um dia só. Mais trabalho e terei que vender minha jaqueta de couro de dragão para pagar suas horas-extras. –Bricou Jorge.

Ela riu audivelmente com o ultimo comentário dele.

- Bem, não é pra tanto, sua roupa mais estilosa merece um destino melhor, mas acho que já é hora de ir mesmo. -Empilhou uma ultima caixa e espreguiçou-se e bocejando em seguida observou o relógio de pulso, já passava das sete. – Caramba, nem me dei conta do horário.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda, ta sendo uma verdadeira correria colocar tudo no lugar, valeu mesmo. –Tentou sorrir levemente, mas não conseguiu no momento em que lembrou-se do motivo de precisar reorganizar tudo. Ela notou o desapontamento na expressão dele mas aproximou-se e cutucando-lhe a testa ainda brincalhona. completou:

– Não tem pelo que agradecer, é o mínimo. –Sorriu largamente e viu as feições dele se suavizarem.

Uma sensação gostosa tomou conta do corpo de Jorge, parecia contente novamente, depois de tudo uma esperança fulminante tomou conta de seu espírito. Não entendeu como um gesto tão simples, um toque e um sorriso feminino, ou melhor, um sorriso e um toque amigo, afetuoso, estranhou que algo tão simples pudesse ser tão completo e teve inspiração para uma piadinha, o que costumava ocorrer apenas quando sua outra parte, seu irmão estava presente mas sabia que ele estava,presente dentro de si mesmo. Riu e focalizou o olhar no dedo indicador dela sobre sua testa deixando os olhos vesgos falou:

-Se depois de cada treino de quadribol em que você nos dava uma broca sorrisse assim sempre, valeria a pena tolerar algumas chatices da Umbridge e não ter socado o debilóide do Malfoy para continuar no time, Fred foi um cara de sorte, mesmo eu sendo mais bonito é claro.

Ela corou com o elogiu dele mas não conseguiu deixar de rir com o comentário, que foi ao mesmo tempo divertido e saudoso, lembrou-se alegremente de Fred, não como um sombra ou algo do tipo, mas sua imagem personificada nas feições do irmão, tirou o dedo da testa dele e ainda sorrindo completou:

-Se você diz. – Seus olhos se encontram no momento em que ele pretendia vê-la sorrir novamente. Angelina contemplou embevecida os olhos castanhos de Jorge, beirando um tom acobreado brilharem intensamente, um brilho ausente há tempos, o sorriso ainda tímido aos poucos se assemelhava ao de anos atrás. Não notou o silêncio apenas as íris claras a mirando fixamente.

Jorge fitou os olhos castanho, quase pretos de Angelina, adornados pelos espessos cílios da mesma cor, estes também o sorriam acompanhando os lábios avermelhados. O rosto feminino conservava as mesmas feições joviais da época de escola, época que parecia ter sido há séculos luz, em um passado distante, mas a pele negra em um tom achocolatado e os cabelos que anteriormente formavam incontáveis trancinhas agora uniam-se numa única que descia até a metade as costas da moça finalizada com um laço vermelho, no mesmo tom da blusa de botões e os pequenos detalhes de cor semelhante no Jeans e no tênis que trajava fazia parte do presente, um presente real, inacreditavelmente realista.

Instintivamente Jorge levou uma de suas mãos ao pulso fino e delicado dela e aproximou-se lentamente. Ela observou os dedos longos envolvendo seu braço em um toque delicado aproximou- se dele e coraram no mesmo instante notando o olhar que não se desviava.

Ambos estavam mais próximos desde o final da guerra, tanto ele quanto ela sentiam falta dos amigos que não estavam mais presentes especialmente Fred, Jorge e Angelina o amavam. Para ele: um irmão, um amigo sem precedentes. Para ela: seu amigo, sua paixão.

Se ajudaram no momento mais delicado desde que haviam se conhecido. Jorge se achou um completo idiota por ter sentido a falta de sua orelha ao ser decepada por Snape na batalha dos céus, Ora, mas a dor não se equiparou a perca do irmão, e ao contemplar àquela que o fez tão feliz teve um medo colossal de perdê-la.

Aproximaram-se a ponto de sentir a respiração alheia e com um movimento sincronizado roçaram lentamente os lábios, ela desvencilhou-se da mão dele e o envolveu pelo pesco com os braços, iniciando assim um beijo calmo e doce. Jorge a envolveu ternamente pela cintura fina e a trouxe mais para si, permaneceram assim por alguns instantes até separarem novamente sincronizados os lábios e fitarem-se intensamente.

O olhar brilhante de Angelina tornou-se preocupado e ela sussurrou lentamente:

Fred... –Jorge a interpôs e completou. – Sabe que estamos cuidando um do outro e que não faltaríamos com respeito a ele em momento algum de sua vida.

A expressão dela suavizou e com um sorriso tímido soltou Jorge que a imitou, em seguida aproximando-se mais dele beijou-lhe o rosto fazendo-o sorrir, apanhou a bolsa que estava no canto da porta, guardou a varinha e dirigiu-se a porta dos fundos de onde virou-se e contemplou o sorriso dele ainda parado ao lado das caixas. – Nos vemos amanhã – falou sorridente e ele ergue a mão acenando lentamente em despedida, ela saiu porta afora e seguiu pelas calçadas agora iluminadas pelas luzes de algumas vitrines e postes de luz.

Não tinha pressa, apenas aparataria quando estivesse bem perto de sua casa, pensaria durante o trajeto, sabia que jamais esqueceria Fred mas sabia entre outras coisas que aquele que foi seu amigo e sua paixão desejava que ela fosse feliz e tinha a pela certeza de que Jorge a faria feliz, a coisas estavam entrando no eixo, assim pensou, sorriu consigo mesma e ainda sorrindo e levou a mão distraidamente aos lábios.

Jorge permaneceu onde estava por vários instantes e falou dirigindo-se com o olhar ainda brilhante às faixas de nuvem agora escuras pontuadas por poucas estrelas:

- Mano, se eu realmente a merecer a farei feliz, te prometo. – Sorriu e afagou o ponto do rosto em que ela o beijou e completou:- É hora de recomeçar me parece um recomeço com descobertas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, é minha primeira Fanfic, não sei a certo se está suficiente boa. Não foi betada e eu mesma a formatei, espero imensamente que esteja clara e coesa.  
>Senti a ausência de fic's sobre Jorge e Angelina, afinal não se é falado muito sobre eles já que passam a conviver somente após a guerra, fiquei a imaginar um acontecimento relacionado a companherismo ou algo do gênero para aproximá-los. Em fim, espero não ter sido tão falha em aspectos a parte.<p>

Leitura, sugestão, questionamente, ou mesmo elogio[/-se merecido for-] Agradeço imensamente.


End file.
